Problema de chicas
by Mister Walker
Summary: Como puedes lidiar con un embarazo si tienes a Percy como marido.


**Este corto esta dedicado a todos los que siguen mis dos historias (El cetro dorado y Halfblood Messenger) y por supuesto son fánaticos del Percabeth, espero que sigan disfrutando de ellas, como yo disfruto al escribirlas.**

**Y sigan atentos que lo mejor esta por venir... mientras nos comemos las uñas en espera de que salga "La Casa de Hades".**

* * *

Annabeth estaba enfadada, se había pasado casi todo el día molesta. Se reprochaba una y otra vez, diciéndose a sí misma que no estaría metida en esto de no ser porque se había enamorado de Percy. Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría casada con él, y hubiera tenido que soportarlo. Su madre había dicho la verdad; "Una persona con tu carácter no puede coexistir con una persona como él. Tienen temperamentos distintos"

Pero ella siempre había sido una chica muy terca, y enamorada de él como estaba, en el momento en el que él le dijo "casémonos" de inmediato cayó en sus brazos. Para Annabeth, desde los doce años no existía otro hombre que no fuera Percy Jackson, ¿Acaso había tenido opción?

De no ser porque últimamente se encontraba con el nivel de hormonas por los cielos, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo estaba al cien, los antojos que tenía (sobre todo de chocolate con fresas) y el peso doble que tenía en su organismo. No hubiera estado tan susceptible a enojarse…bueno no tanto, ya que de por sí la rubia tenía el carácter fuerte.

Para la pobre Annabeth a quien le gustaba trabajar, moverse, ser participativa, estar postrada en la cama sin poder moverse a causa de un supuesto embarazo de alto riesgo era una tortura peor que andar por ahí con un tobillo roto. Más de una vez Percy había tenido que tomarla en brazos y meterla a la cama el mismo a pesar de las protestas de ella, ya que la jovencita se negaba a quedarse quieta.

Precisamente el motivo por el cual habían discutido aquella mañana, si Annabeth no soportaba algo era el que la trataran como si fuera de cristal. Además, tenía que admitirlo, se sentía sola y aburrida. Cuando Percy se iba a trabajar, ella se sentía sola. No le gustaba estar sin la persona que más amaba, pero normalmente se entretenía con sus labores (tanto las normales como las del Olimpo) y luego con las tareas de la casa al volver, a veces cocinando, también iba de compras de vez en cuando por ahí o visitaba a su amiga Rachel.

Ahora se sentía muy triste porque no podía cumplir su agenda de modo cotidiano y tenía que esperar a que los minutos pasaran, hasta que llegaba Percy y le hacía un poco de compañía. Por eso se comenzaba a deprimir.

Arropada en las sábanas de la cama trató de calmarse, y respirar profundo, en eso andaba cuando el responsable de su malestar se hizo presente en carne y hueso frente a su puerta. Extrañamente el ver a Percy sonreírle le hizo enojarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo, ¡¿Él estaba ahí sonriente mientras que ella era la que aguantaba las incomodidades?

—Buenas noches, futura mamá, te traje la cena. Le dijo Percy con un guiño.

—Déjame en paz. Gruño Annabeth escondiendo el rostro entre las sábanas

—Vamos pequeña, no quiero que ni tú ni mi hijo se mueran de hambre. Insistió el chico dando unos pasos para acercarse a la cama.

Annabeth se fastidió, cuando él dijo "mi hijo", como podía decir eso tan fácil cuando él no era el que aguantaba los cólicos, ni los desvelos, ni la hinchazón de su vientre.

—Vete. Le arrojó un cojín, que Percy esquivó a penas gracias a sus increíbles reflejos.

—Annabeth, no seas necia vamos a cenar... Insistió colocando la bandeja en su regazo

—…o es que aun sigues enojada porque te metí en cama esta mañana, es porque te tengo que cuidar, por ti y por mi niño.

—Bien puede ser niña. Lo contradijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

— ¡Ah!, eso lo veremos, pero para saber quién de los dos tiene la razón necesito que te comas tu cena. Le dijo ofreciéndole una cucharada de lo que sea que estuviera en el tazón. Cabe mencionar que pese a ser una genio de la arquitectura, Annabeth es un desastre en preparar la comida, pero en lo que respecta a su esposo…bien solo diremos que preparar digs de frijol para su viejo padrastro Gabe de chico le dieron "algunos dotes" en la cocina, pero vamos, había hecho el intento y no estaba tan mal.

—Bien. Aceptó, la joven después de mirarlo fijamente durante unos minutos de suspenso.

Abrió la boca para probar un poco de lo que él le ofrecía, y logró comerlo. Satisfecha por su hazaña se dispuso a probar otro bocado, sin embargo había cantado victoria demasiado pronto pues su estómago comenzó a revolverse como una licuadora provocándole las peores náuseas que había sentido en toda su vida.

—¡Vete!. Le gritó enfadada cubriéndose la boca. De inmediato corrió hasta el sanitario a duras penas debido a la creciente voluptuosidad de su vientre, para devolver lo poco que había comido.

Después de varias arcadas, por fin se detuvo, era increíble que ni siquiera pudiera comer un poquito sin tener que contener las ganas de vomitar. Sin querer comenzó a sollozar bajito para dejar salir tantas emociones. Pero después se dio cuenta que Percy la había seguido al sanitario y la contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Al girarse para ver su rostro, se dio cuenta de que él la miraba sorprendido y desilusionado. Entonces si se soltó en lágrimas que rodaban sin control en sus mejillas sonrosadas, para controlarlas un poco cerró los ojos y se calló, no quería parecer una magdalena. Seguro que se veía horrible, seguro que Percy estaba muy asustado por eso, ambos querían tener un hijo pero al pasar por todo aquello tal vez él ya se había arrepentido, seguro que lo había reflexionado mejor y había decidido que no lo valía.

Estaba tan preocupada que no sintió cuando él le puso una toalla húmeda en su frente. De un momento a otro él estaba inclinado junto con ella acariciándole el rostro con una mano y limpiándole las lágrimas con la otra. Annabeth escuchaba que el agua caía pero no sabía de dónde provenía aquel sonido y realmente como se sentía tan mal, no le interesaba saberlo.

Percy la puso de pie y comenzó a quitar la ropa de cama que ella llevaba puesta, Annabeth aún seguía llorando en silenció y con los ojos cerrados abrazándose a sí misma. La guió hasta la bañera y la hizo sumergirse en el agua caliente esperando que ella se relajara un poco.

Después tomó un poco de jabón y lo pasó por cada parte de su cuerpo teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Para no espantarla, pues sabía que estaba delicada, tuvo el mismo cuidado con el cabello de la chica (utilizando su champo favorito de limón), así después de un rato la sacó de la tina.

Tomó una toalla limpia y secó delicadamente cada parte de su cuerpo acariciando suavemente su vientre, la arropó en una bata. Percy se dispuso a guiarla hasta la cama, cogió un bote de crema y un camisón de un cajón y se sentó junto a ella, con mucha suavidad le untó la crema a la vez que le daba un masaje, una vez terminado el ritual le puso el camisón y resguardó bajo el cobijo de las sábanas, y se retiró unos minutos.

Para cuando regresó ella solo estaba suspirando un poco, dominado por la ternura él se sentó junto a ella rodeándola entre sus brazos. Annabeth se dejó abrazar pues estaba demasiado agotada y triste como para poner resistencia.

—¿Me perdonas por gritarte?. Ella le pidió ya más relajada.

—Mejor dime, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?. Le pregunto.

—Es que tú no sabes lo que es esto, me siento tan mal… y todo es por tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa?, que yo recuerde fuiste tú a quien más le gustó hacer este niño, yo fui una víctima de la circunstancias. Le dijo en broma, a lo que ella no pudo más que reír suavemente.

— Quiero que sepas que sé que no te gusta que te sobreprotejan, pero lo que dijo el doctor sobre tu embarazo…me asusta que sea de alto riesgo, yo podría vivir sin un hijo, pero no podría soportar perderte Chica lista. Créeme que si pudiera pasar esto por ti lo haría pero no puedo.

—Percy… no estas arrepentido…

—No, cuando me casé contigo muchos me dijeron que me iba a arrepentir pero hasta ahora no he sentido más que felicidad a tu lado. Y tú no haces más que multiplicarla día a día. Por eso te amo igual que amo a ese nene que me vas a regalar.

—Gracias Sesos de alga, no sé qué haría sin ti—le dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Yo tampoco… bromeó. Para hacerla reír un poco antes de besarla.

* * *

**Me inspiré a escribir esto luego de leer otra historia de un autor(a) llamada Nikki Houshi.**

**Un saludo a ella si algún día lee esto. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
